Cesar Vialpando
}} Cesar Vialpando (*1966 in El Corona, Los Santos) ist der Anführer der Varrios Los Aztecas aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Im Handlungsverlauf stellt sich heraus, dass er auch der Freund von Carls Schwester Kendl ist, was anfänglich Sweets Zorn weckt. CJ erkennt aber schnell, dass es sich bei Cesar um einen ehrlichen Mann handelt und so freunden sie sich schließlich an. Mit fortschreitender Handlung entwickelt sich zwischen den beiden ein fast brüderliches Verhältnis, da sie sich oft gegenseitig helfen und großen Respekt füreinander aufbauen. Cesar wird als loyaler Freund und treuer Partner für Carls Schwester charakterisiert und steht sinnbildlich für die Überbrückung der Abgründe zwischen Latinos und Schwarzen. Ganz amüsant kommt in den Dialogen im Spiel der Kontrast zwischen Cesars starkem mexikanischem Einschlag und CJs südlich geprägtem Ghetto-Englisch an. Cesar fährt einen roten Savanna wechselnd mit oder ohne Hydraulik. Während der Mission The green Sabre besitzt er einen blauen Bravura. Das Autokennzeichen lautet „VLA4L“, was bedeutet: „Varrios Los Aztecas for Life“ (dt. Varrios Los Aztecas für immer). Während verschiedener Missionen trägt Cesar eine Desert Eagle bei sich. In der Mission Pier 69 trägt er dagegen eine Micro-SMG. Missionsauftritte miniatur|Ein Artwork von Cesar Vialpando * Cesar Vialpando * Customs Fast Track * Deconstruction * End of the Line * High Stakes, Low-Rider * Highjack * Ice cold Killa * Jizzy * King in Exile * Los Desperados * Photo Opportunity * Pier 69 * Puncture Wounds * Riot * Test Drive * The green Sabre * Wear Flowers in your Hair * Wu Zi Mu * Yay Ka-Boom-Boom * Zeroing in * Los Desperados * End of the Line Trivia * Cesar ist der Cousin von Catalina. * Von Rockstar Games war geplant, Cesar auch als Auftraggeber in einer weiteren Mission agieren zu lassen, allerdings wurde diese aus unbekannten Gründen nicht veröffentlicht (→ Impounded). * Sein reales Vorbild ist , Cesars Synchronsprecher aus dem Film „ “. * Die letzte Chance, Cesar nach End of the Line zu sehen, hat man im Straßenrennen Lowrider Race, bei dem er immer mitfährt. * Das Autokennzeichen auf seinem Savanna lautet fälschlicherweise „LVA4L“, was komplett gelesen „Los Varrios Aztecas“ heißen würde. Der Name seiner Gang ist jedoch „Varrios Los Aztecas“. * In der Mission Customs Fast Track erfährt man, dass Cesar Höhenangst hat. Fehler Wenn man Cesar nach der Mission High Stakes, Low-Rider weiter ein bisschen sehen möchte, muss man folgende Schritte beachten: #Gewinne das Rennen in der Mission. #Warte an der Ziellinie auf die anderen Fahrer, bis sie dann nach dir auch ins Ziel fahren. Unter ihnen ist auch Cesar. #Jetzt gibt es die Möglichkeit ihn zu beobachten, wie er im Auto sitzt und mit den anderen Fahrern drängelt, oder du schlägst einmal seinen Lowrider und er steigt automatisch aus. Jetzt wird er versuchen, einen Boxkampf mit CJ zu starten. Schießt du auf ihn, wird er versuchen zu flüchten, entscheidest du dich aber für den Boxkampf, gibt es ebenso wie beim Schießen die Schwierigkeit, dass du ihn (da er ja dein Auftraggeber ist) nicht anvisieren kannst. Cesar ist sehr resistent, wenn du ihn töten möchtest, brauchst du mindestens 20 bis 30 Pistolenschüsse (Schwierigkeit: er flüchtet) oder ebenso viele Schläge. #Wenn er an der Ziellinie ankommt, sitzt im Übrigen keine Frau (weder Kendl noch jemand anderes) neben ihm. Bilder Cesar Vialpandos Haus.jpg|Frontansicht seines Hauses Cesar Vialpandos Haus 1.jpg|ein Blick in den Innenhof Cesar Vialpandos Haus 2.jpg|Rückansicht seines Hauses Cesar-Carl-Kendl.jpg|Cesar, seine Frau Kendl und sein Schwager Carl Siehe auch * Handy-Gespräche * Autokennzeichen en:Cesar Vialpando es:César Vialpando fr:Cesar Vialpando it:Cesar Vialpando hu:Cesar Vialpando nl:Cesar Vialpando pl:Cesar Vialpando pt:Cesar Vialpando ru:Цезарь Виальпандо fi:Cesar Vialpando tr:Cesar Vialpando vi:Cesar Vialpando Kategorie:San-Andreas-Charaktere Kategorie:San-Andreas-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Varrios Los Aztecas Kategorie:Bandenbosse Kategorie:Hispanics Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia